Maddie Phantom
by Astaroth The Killer
Summary: Mi primer fic, que pasaria si la historia cambiara y se desarrollara de manera distinta. CAPI 8
1. El origen

Hola a todos los que leen en fanfiction, este es mi primer fic, es un intento de escribir algo interesante. Es como si algo hubiera cambiando en la historia de la serie.

Ahora al fic.

Estaban Danny con sus amigos Sam y Tucker en el sótano de la casa de Danny.

Sonríe. Dijo Sam que tomaba una fotografía a Danny.

Danny en ese momento se estaba poniendo un traje antifantasma cuando le tomo la foto.

Bien, ya les mostré el portal podemos salir de aquí ahora? Mis padres podrían volver. Le dijo con preocupación. Además ellos dicen que no funciona.

Vamos Danny. Una zona fantasma. Acaso no tienes curiosidad? Le pregunto Sam. Deberías ir a revisar.

Los tres adolescentes estaban ahí a pedido de Samanta que les convenció de explorar el laboratorio de sus padres y sobre todo el nuevo invento: el portal Fenton.

Al comienzo Danny no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer lo que sus amigos les decían, pero luego de insistir acepto.

Sabes qué. Tienes razón, quien sabe qué cosas impresionantes y excitantes pueden existir al otro lado de ese portal.

Danny se termino de poner el traje antifantasmas, estaba a punto de entrar al portal fenton.

Cuando eso iba a pasar, Maddie bajaba las escaleras con una caja con varias herramientas de reparación.

Veamos qué rayos le pasa al invento de Jack, ya lleva como tres días tratando de encontrarle la falla a esta maquina. Se decía. Espero que los niños (Danny y Jazz) no vayan a querer curiosear.

Cuando ella llegó al sótano, casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando vio a Danny vestido con un traje y apunto de entrar en el portal. Esto la asusto y dejo caer la caja al suelo.

DANNY

Por el ruido de la caja y el grito Danny y sus amigos se sobresaltaron.

Ahí estaba la señora fenton con una cara de ira. Ella se camino a Danny y le estampo un bofetón.

En que estabas pensando jovencito? Pregunto con rabia.

Mama, yo yo yo sólo. Decía Danny muy temeroso tocándose su rostro herido.

Ibas a entrar en una maquina peligrosa, qué cosa tienes en la cabeza?

Señora fenton, Danny no lo hacía con mala intención. Dijo Sam tratando de ayudar.

Ya basta, FUERA grito la señora. Tendre una conversación seria contigo Danny, estas castigado.

Danny y los demás salieron del lugar dejando a Maddie sola.

Maddie no se movio de su lugar. Dio un suspiro de decepción.

Se sentía mal y con razón: le había gritado a Danny y además le había golpeado, eso era algo que ella jamás quería hacerle a él. Pero lo hizo porque temía que algo malo le pasase a Danny, seria como si fuera un descuido suyo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Danny era su favorito desde siempre pero no podía decirlo a nadie para que Jazz no se pusiera celosa.

Después hablaré con él y le pediré disculpas, ahora debo arreglar esta estúpida maquina. Pensó.

Entro en el portal fenton a ver que le pasaba a la maquina, Jack siempre ocasionaba desastres hasta con sus propios inventos y como siempre ella debía repararlos, cosa que siempre le enfadaba de su querido esposo.

¿por qué será que ni el mismo puede hacerlo bien el solo? Se preguntaba.

buscaba dentro de ese agujero lo que le faltaba para que funcionara pero después de varios minutos no le hayo nada. Peor aun ella no estaba muy concentrada, su mente aun pensaba en el bofetón que le había dado a su bebé.

Pobre Danny.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que no dio cuenta que presionó sin querer el botón de encendido de la maquina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La maquina se activo y ella quedó expuesta a los rayos de energía fantasmal y fue arrojada fuera del portal y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se hallaba en el sotano laboratorio de Fenton Works.

Hay! Me duele la cabeza peor que la migraña de cuando estaba embarazada de Jazz.

Quiso levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo golpeándose el trasero y a sus pies y exclamo con sorpresa: Pero qué demonios.

Cuando se incorporo otra vez y vio que su traje había cambiado, su traje ya no era azul ahora era negro totalmente y sus hombros y espalda estaban descubiertos y sus guantes seguían siendo negros y le llegaban hasta el antebrazo, y ahora tenía botas de tacón (cosa que ella no recordaba haberse puesto tacon alto) y estas botas le llegaban a cubrir hasta la mitad del muslo y por último un cinturón blanco muy apretado en el vientre que hacia ver sus caderas más anchas de lo común.

Si esto le paso a su apariencia física se preocupo por lo que le paso a su rostro quiso verse en el espejo, pero cuando iba caminando sintió una sensación como de congelamiento y de su boca salió un aliento helado.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y vio que unos tentáculos salian del portal fenton.

Ella al comienzo quedo paralizada pero cuando una cabeza de pulpo deforme salió del portal corrió asustada, eso era un fantasma.

Debo ir por las armas. Se dijo y fue al armario donde almacenaban las armas antifantasmas, pero cuando lo abrió no habían nada solo una nota que decía: "Maddie las armas están en el lavaplatos pensé que necesitaban un aseo. Jack"

Idiota. Dijo maddie. Le pedi que hiciera eso hace una semana y recién ahora lo hace.

Entonces sintió que algo agarraba su pierna y cayo y fue arrastrada por el fantasma pulpo.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, el pulpo con otro tentáculo e sujeto la otra pierna y las separo paso otro de sus tentáculo alrededor de interior de sus muslo como acariciándolos. Maddie se asustó acaso el fantasma le estaba manoseando?

Luego el pulpo pego su tropa a uno de los pechos se maddie y comenzó a succionar, ahí la mujer sintió asco y furia. Luego reuniendo fuerzas le dio un fuerte golpe de codo en la cabeza enorme del mostro que lo dejo mareado y aflojo el agarre de sus tentáculos, y luego pateo cuando sus piernas ya estaban lo suficientemente liberadas mandando al fantasma contra una pared.

Se puso de pie y se limpio su pecho que aun tenia saliva ectoplasmica.

Eres horriblemente asqueroso, nadie hace eso sólo mi esposo.

El pulpo fantasma reacciono luego del golpe pero para sorpresa de maddie este cambio su forma y ya no era un pulpo sino algo parecido a gelatina verde con unos ojos rojos y boca y dos brazos

Este fantasma se lanzo a Maddie con el puño levantado pero esta se agachó y el fantasma pasó por encima de ella sin darle y chocando contra otra pared.

Cuando el fantasma quedo nockeado, se fijo en su cuerpo, vio que medio cuerpo de la cintura para abajo había desaparecido y su abdomen tocaba el piso.

OH DIOS MIO! Exclamo asustada pensado que le había cortado la mitad del cuerpo. Pero se fijó también en otra cosa más cuando se miro abajo con más detenimiento: ¿Acaso mi busto creció dos tallas más?

Pero dejo de lado ese "descubrimiento" cuando vio que el fantasma se comenzaba a levantar y se lanzaba contra ella. Ella instintivamente dio un salto esquivando otra vez al fantasma.

Con alegría se sorprendió al ver que su hermoso par de piernas había vuelto.

POC AUCH! Grito cuando su cabeza chocó con algo y otra vez se impresionó cuando ese algo era el techo. Pensó: No puedo creer que haya saltado tan alto. Ni en el mejor de sus entrenamientos en artes marciales había echo proesa igual.

Pero su sorpresa no terminaba, ahora fijo más atención a su alrededor y vio que aunque había chocado con el techo no caia a tierra.

¿Estoy levitando? se preguntaba. Esto no puede ser cierto, se dijo.

Luego el fantasma verde volvió a mirarla cansado de que una humana común le esquivara y burlara tan fácilmente se preparo para lanzarse otra vez contra ella. Pero como Maddie aun no sabia como hacer uso de la levitación no podía moverse del lugar en que flotaba ni siquiera moviendo las manos como si nadara.

Parece que eso no va a funcionar. Se dijo descepcionada.

Tomando valor decidió hacer uso de sus técnicas marciales (por algo es cinta negra de noveno grado). Cuando el mostro verde voló hacia ella y estuvieron a un alcance corto ella detuvo su embestida plantadole el pie en lo que parecía ser su cara, su zapato tenia un tacon puntiagudo y eso le hirió bastante a su atacante y después le dio una patada giratoria con su otra pierna mandándolo de vuelta hacia el portal.

Cielos! Pude herirlo dos veces, pero cómo? Tal vez los fantasmas no son tan intangibles como decían las teorías ¡Un buen descubrimiento! Celebro sólo por unos segundos porque luego cayo al suelo aterrizando duramente sobre su trasero (otra vez).

Ay mi orgullo, dijo pasándose las manos sobre sus adoloridas partes. No recuerdo haberme puesto tacones, se dijo cuando se puso de pie otra vez.

Pero un rugido que venia desde el portal fenton le alerto, el fantasma se había recuperado y al parecer quería buscar revancha contra la fémina humana.

Rapidamente maddie corrió hacia el portal a una velocidad que ella misma no recordaba tener. Esta vez le dio uuna serie de golpes de karate bien dados al fantasma invasor y luego otra patada haciendo que este fuera mandado adentro del portal

Pero el fantasma la tomo del pie y la jalo con ella.

NONONONO gritaba.

Busco de donde agarrarse dentro de ese tubo, pero fue cuando vio los botones de apagado y encendido del a maquina. Rápidamente presiono para apagarla.

Despídete de este mundo engendro, le dijo al ser dándole otro puntapié para que la soltara.

Así el fantasma quedo en la zona fantasma donde pertenecía y ella logro salir del portal a salvo.

Al menos el portal funciona, pero debemos mejorar la seguridad.

Camino muy agotada por la pelea, su primera pelea cuerpo a cuepo con un fantasma y había salido victoriosa, hasta le daban ganas de bailar el mismo baile que hacía cuando derrotar a su marido en el juego de damas, pero pensó en dejarlo para otra ocacion, estaba muy cansada. Se le ocurrió ir donde Danny y contarle su experiencia asi tendría un tiempo para disculparse con el.

Pero cuando subia por las escaleras paso frente a un espejo y se vio.

IIIAAAAAAAA…

Grito muy aterrada cuando vio su rostro, sus ojos violetas se había vuelto verdes y su cabello, su hermoso cabello castaño pelinaranja se había vuelto blanco fantasmal.

Se paso las manos por la cara y luego por el espejo. Y para su sorpresa al poner sus palmas estas atravesaron el vidrio y volvió a asustarse y gritar

IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

Luego cayo desmayada por el susto.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama. Su esposo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama roncando y babeando sobre la sabana.

Jacck. Le samaqueo para que se levantara porque ya iba a dejar mojado hasta el colchon.

Cinco minutos mas mama.

Jack despierta soy yo, madie

Maddie? MADIE! AL FIN DESPEERTASTE BUAAAA. Su esposo lloraba de la felicidad.

Por que dices al fin despestaste?

Estuviste inconciente 3 dias, pensé que no despertarías.

3 DIAS? Oh cielos! Recordó después lo que le pasó en el sótano antes de desamyarse. Jack me puedes pasar un espejo?

Sí aquí está. Y le paso el espejo FEnton patente pendiente.

Temblorosamente maddie fue acercando el espejo a ella, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido.

Pero cuando se vio al espejo vio que tenía los mismos ojos eran otra vez violetas y su cabello del mismo color ya no blanco.

"Acaso todo fue un sueño?" pensó.

Escuche gritos ¿Qué pasó?. Dijo su hija Jazz al entrar al cuarto. Mamá, ya despertaste ¡que alegría!. Y fue a abrazarla.

Gracias jazz.

Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti cuando Danny te encontró tirada en el suelo, al parecer sufriste un accidente con el portal Fenton . le contaba Jazz.

Sí, los niños no fueron a la escuela todo el tiempo y yo tuve que faltar al trabajo todo para cuidarte.

Pero Jack, tú trabajas en la casa. Le dijo su esposa.

De todas formas, igual estuve sin trabajar en mis inventos sobre todo porque no estabas disponible para que los repararas.

¡oh que tierno! Hablando de tierno, ¿dónde está Danny?

Como hablando del rey de Roma, Danny se asoma por la puerta.

Eh hola. Le saludo tímidamente a Maddie.

¡oh Danny! Gracias por ayudarme allá abajo.

De nada. Dijo soriendo forzadamente a su mamá.

Luego Danny se sale del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Decuida mamá, le dijo Jazz, estaba muy preocupado por ti, incluso lo hemos escuchando llorando más que papa.

Sí es cierto. Le confirmó Jack.

"Debe estar culpándose por el accidente" pensó ella. Jack sobre el portal Fenton.

Pero no hay problema Maddie lo repararé mañana.

Sí, además de eso. Le hizo señas para que su marido se acercara a ella.

Dime cariño.

Y Maddie le da un bofetón en la cara.

La próxima vez pon el botón de encendido fuera de la maquina, jack fenton.

Sí cariño, oye ese golpe fue más fuerte que otras veces. Casi me sacas la mandibula.

Papa no exageeres. Le dijo su hija. Mama, te dejamos descansar.

Ya hija.

Padre e hija salieron por donde entraron dejando a Maddie sola.

"¿De veraás que fue un sueño?" pensó. Pude atravesar objetos saltar alto flotar y pelear con un fantasma cuerpo a cuerpo. Creo que sí fue un sueño no podría atravesar objetos es imposible. AAAAA

Entonces cayo de espaldas al suelo cayendo debajo de la cama. Después salió arrastrándose cubierta de polvo.

¿atravesé el colchon? Entonces no fue un sueño. NO FUE UN SUEÑO.

¿Qué cosa? Jack entro de pronto a la habitación.

Nada. Le dijo su esposa metiéndose rápidamente en la cama.

Este fue el primer episodio.

La historia esta inspirada en un pic del deviantart hecho por JaviDLuffy, que también se llama como el fic. Es además una apuesta que hice a un amigo de que si lograra escribir un fic aunque sea un episodio, el continuaría sus fics muertos. Y una forma de hacer que otro escritor de fanfics arthurvladimir se anime a continuar con el fic de mother instint que también esta medio muerto.

Ojala les haya gustado perdonen mis fallas.


	2. El misterio de la carne pt1

Nuevo capitulo, aquí es donde la historia se inicia de verdad.

Era de mañana en la casa de los Fenton.

Después de una semana de ausencia Jazz y Danny volverían a la escuela.

En la cocina Jazz desayunaba y leia un libro sobre "Sobreviviendo a una adolescencia difìcil", mientras Maddie se encargaba de darle los últimos retoques a su nuevo invento.

De acuerdo en dos días estará listo. Exclamó feliz la señora.

En ese momento entro Jack Fenton corriendo.

Qué dijiste? Está listo? Que bien!

Y le arrancó el invento de las manos de su esposa para horror de esta.

El Detector Fenton está listo.

Pero Jack, espera. Le suplicaba su mujer.

Con este aparato podremos detectar la presencia de cualquier fantasma.

Lo prendió y este comenzó a rastrear la cocina y soltaba una voz: "Bienvenido al detector Fenton, se detecto la presencia de un fantasma en la cercanía". Maddie estaba asustándose porque aun no había graduado el aparato para evitar que la detectara a ella y para empeorar las cosas Jack seguía moviéndose por la cocina buscando ese fantasma.

Dónde está ese fantasma. Preguntaba Jack.

"el fantasma está a la derecha de usted"

Dónde? Seguía preguntando Jack.

"Al frente de usted, idiota". Decía la voz cuando apunto a Maddie.

Algo anda mal, este aparato no funciona. Decía Jack revisando el estante que estaba detrás de Maddie a ver si allí encontraba al fantasma.

Jazz veía la escena y sólo podía sentir pena de sí misma al tener que convivir con semejantes padres.

"Por qué tuvo que tocarme esta clase de familia?" Pensaba.

Danny pasó por el pasillo de la cocina, iba a entrar pero cuando vio a sus padres (en especial a su madre) se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir. Jazz lo vio y fue a detenerlo.

Danny, qué no vas a comer? Pregunto.

No tengo hambre. Respondió a secas. Ya me voy a la escuela.

Qué? Así no más?

Sí.

Bueno al menos deja que te lleve. Dijo Jazz.

Esto sorprendió a Jack que había perdido ya el interés en seguir las indicaciones del detector. Su hija mayor no siempre mostraba ese comportamiento.

Lo que no sabía es que jazz después del accidente de su madre pensó que esta moriría y ya no existiría una mujer en la casa que vigile al idiota de su padre y sea una figura materna para Danny, pensó que su deber ahora sería actuar como una sustituta de su madre cuando algo malo le pasase.

Descuida, no necesito puedo ir solo. Le dijo Danny queriendo evitar a su hermana mayor pero igual ella le siguió.

Adiós jazz. Le dijo su mama. Tu también Danny. Trato de mostrar una voz más cariñosa con Danny pero este no se fijo. Lo que la deprimió.

Jacck después dejar el aparato en paz en la mesa.

Como los chicos se fueron a la escuela yo me voy al trabajo.

Jack se va al sotano y al rato sale corriendo y gritando.

MADDIE VEN RAPIDO

Maddie preocupada se va con el al sotano y encuentran destrozos en el lugar.

No puede. Oh no rayos!

Maddie recordó entonces que la noche anterior como las demás noches estuvo usando el sotano como área de entrenamiento para poder explorar sus nuevas habilidades fantasmales de levitación y mejorar su equilibrio que había perdido cuando gano ese peso adicional en el busto.

Por desgracia había dejado el lugar y muchos inventos arruinados por sus piruetas y maniobras erróneas, pensó en limpiarlo todo después de descansar un momento pero se olvido.

Algo paranormal paso aquí? Y creo saber qué es.

A que te refieres Jack? Pregunto Maddie preocupada.

Mira nomas Maddie, el sónato aparece medio destruido esta mañana y hace poco el detector Fenton detectaba la presencia de un fantasma en la cocina y además Jaz se comporta extraño. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa

¿queé es? Dijo Maddie temiendo lo peor.

Un miembro de esta familia es un fantasma.

Maddie se asusto Jack, su tonto esposo, había desarrollado un talento deductivo y ahora se había dado cuenta de su secreto.

Jack cariño, te lo puedo explicar. Trato de parecer tranquila.

No maddie no hay nada que explicar. Ya lo sé.

Jacck, yo. Ya la señora estaba por llorar.

Nuestra hija Jazz es un fantasma.

Maddie casi se cae al piso al estilo anime al ver que jack seguía siendo tan tonto como siempre. Al menos no descubrió su secreto.

En la escuela Casper, el menor de los fenton llega después de evadir la vigilancia de su hermana. Esta frente a su casillero agarrando sus cosas y luego ve a paulina, la chica de sus sueños húmedos.

¡hola Danny!

Danny se sorprendió, Paulina la chica más popular de la escuela que siempre lo trata como cucaracha le saludaba eso le puso feliz.

Paulina?

Sabías que en la escuela te estrañamos estos días que no estabas?

De veras? Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta cuando Dash el brabucon del lugar lo tomo del calzoncillo y lo metió en su casillero.

Yo también te extrañé fentonto.

Se fueron los dos riendo dejando a Danny encerrado en el casillero.

"Gran recibimiento" pensó con ironia.

Por suerte Tucker y sam pasaba por ahí y como el negro sabía la combinación de su casillero en caso de emergencias de bromas pesadas lo sacó de ahí.

Hola Danny bienvenido a la escuela Casper. Le saludo su amigo tratando de mostrarse optimista.

Gracias.

Mientras esto ocurría, en el sótano de Fenton Works, los esposos Fenton, más precisamente Jack terminaba de hacer uno de sus inventos locos.

Jack, quizás sea una mala idea. Le dijo Maddie.

No, es perfecta. Le dijo su esposo con optimismo. Cuando Jazz llegue a casa le extraeremos el fantasma con el Extrator Fenton. Mostró un aparato que en realidad era nada más que una aspiradora con modificaciones.

Pero qué sucederá si Jazz no es un fantasma. Se preocupó Maddie. Qué pasará si la lastimamos?

Maddie recuerda que el Extractor Fenton no daña a los humanos. Dijo con su naturalidad. A menos que le atrape el cabello.

Apenas dijo esto la máquina le arranco parte del cabello.

Entonces mientras no veían una fantasma vestida como cocinera salía del portal Fenton que Jack se había olvidado de asegurar.

Maddie soltó un poco de aliento helado, señal de la presencia de un fantasma. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a la fantasma y alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía antes de ella atravesara la pared.

Oh Alguien ha cambiado el menú de la escuela. Y desapareció.

Maddie pensó que iría a la escuela Casper. Entonces le dijo a su esposo: Jack, creo que en lugar de esperar a que Jazz venga, vayamos a la escuela a probarlo de una vez.

Jack lo pensó (lo pensó?). Buena idea, Maddie. Dijo el hombre gordo con alegría.

En la cafetería.

¿Por qué no te defendiste de Dash? Preguntaba Sam

Creo que me lo merezco. Respondió Danny con tristeza

Por qué?

Por mi culpa mi mamá casi se mata al estar en esa maquina, no debi querer entrar ahí.

Tranquilo Danny, no fue tu culpa. Le animo Sam.

Cierto, viejo, no te culpes a ti. Entro Tucker a la conversa. Culpa a Sam por darte la mala idea de entrar a ese portal.

¡OYE! Mi idea no era mala.

Sí lo era igual que cambiar el menú del almuerzo. Le dijo Tucker muy enojado.

Por eso está horrible? Pregunto Danny al ver que lo que tenía en su plato era una porción de hierba (no, no esa clase de "yerba" que se están imaginando sino hierba pasto o césped), sam había sugerido cambiar la comida de la cafetería por algo vegetariano durante los días que estuvo ausente.

Es comida sana. Le dijo sam.

Creeme, esto nos va a dar problemas sam, te lo aseguro.

Entonces la fantasma que salió del portal fenton apareció en medio de la cafetería.

QUIEN SE ATREVIO A CAMBIAR EL MENÚ DE LA ESCUELA.

La fantasma era conocida como la Señora del almuerzo, muerta hace mucho tiempo y ahora venia a buscar venganza. Los estudiantes de la escuela se asustaron y comenzaron a correr por todos lados gritando.

LO SABIA grito Tucker alegremente como si hubiera ganado.

Lo malo es que sus amigos no compartían esa misma alegría.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Perdonen que esto haya sido corto, pero estuve desaminado toda la semana por asuntos personales y por los pocos reviews. Sólo recibí uno y fue este mismo día en que subí este cap y aparte con el que hice la apuesta no se aparece.

Gracias LP Luna Phantom, tu review me animó a continuar y en parte a los que leen este fic pero no dejan review. Ya qué importa sigo subiendo auqnue no va ser muy rápido pues como dije en el profile, me da pereza escribir.


	3. El misterio de la carne pt2

Nuevo capítulo, más temprano que nunca eso es para remediar el capítulo anterior que eran tan corto.

Nos encontramos en la entrada de la secundaria Casper, Maddie y Jack iban llegando y ven salir a los alumnos de la escuela.

Por la velocidad en que corren los muchachos deduzco que las vacaciones iniciaron temprano. Dijo Jack haciendo uso de su 'dote de detective'.

FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Querido, creo que tal vez sea porque hay un fantasma en la escuela. Corrigió Maddie.

Podría ser, quizás Jazz ya atacó.

Luego Jack haciendo uso de su 'habilidad innata como estratega' (se nota que es sarcasmo) le dijo a su mujer: Okay Maddie separémonos si ves a Jazz no dudes en disparar a matar.

JACK PERO QUE DICES, ES NUESTRA HIJA.

Oh Perdón, bien sólo dale un par de disparo si sobrevive, la atrapas y si no sucede, ve llamando al hospital.

Que?

Luego el gordo cazafantasma dejó a su mujer con la duda en la cabeza.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la cafetería el trio de amigos estaba pasándola muy mal. La Señora del almuerzo se acerco a ellos con una mirada muy amenazante que hizo temblar a los chicos, pero luego cambio a una dulce sonrisa en pocos segundos.

Bien, niñitos, me podrían decir quien tuvo el honor de cambiar el menú de la escuela. Pregunto la señora con una voz de abuelita dulce.

La voz de la señora los hizo tranquilizarse y entonces Tucker 'muy inteligentemente' le dijo: Ah fue ella. Señalando a Sam que se puso nerviosa.

Eh no está molesta? Prenguto Sam.

La señora aun sonreía, pero luego cambio su cara a una de furia: SI.

Los chicos gritaron de terror creyendo que su fin había llegado y morirían jóvenes y vírgenes.

Pero milagrosamente la puerta de la cafetería se abrió dando paso a:

TRANQUILOS LA AYUDA ESTÁ AQUÍ.

PAPÁ. Exclamo Danny feliz de ver a su padre.

Quieta ahí Jazz. Le gritó el gordo a la Señora del almuerzo, lo cual provoco una cara de confusión en los que estaban ahí.

No preguntaré por eso. Dijo Danny.

Jack entonces apunto a la fantasma con el Extractor Fenton, lo encendió pero cuando iba hacer lo que tenia que hacer, este no se encendia.

Pero que? Luego miro al piso y se dio cuenta de algo. Ah, me olvide de que tenia que conectarlo.

Danny se dio un facepalm apenado por el descuido de su padre, mientras que la Señora del Almuerzo viendo que no había nada más que se interponga, tomo a Sam y se la llevo consigo.

SAM! Gritaron Danny y Tucker corriendo tras la secuestradora pasando por la puerta de la cafetería y al lado del señor fenton que todavía buscaba un tomacorriente donde enchufar el aparato.

Porqué cada vez que ella quiere ser **única** nosotros acabamos siendo los **únicos** perjudicados? Se preguntaba Tucker siguiendo a Danny.

Por otra parte Maddie también buscaba a los chicos, en especial a Jazz esperando que su padre no la hubiese hallado antes. Fue cuando vio pasar a la Señora del almuerzo quien llevaba a Sam por la fuerza por un pasillo, y luego de eso vio a Danny y a Tucker correr tras de la fantasma.

Obviamente dedujo que los chicos estaban en problemas. Los siguió tomando una distancia que la delatara hasta que la señora del almuerzo llegó hasta las escaleras que daban a la sótano de la escuela.

Ahí dentro la señora del almuerzo usó poderes fantasmales y les arrojó una tonelada de piezas de carne que habría invocado de algún lugar. Danny y Tucker lo esquivaron pero la carne llego a bloquear la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

WOW mira cuanta carne. Exclamo Tucker.

No te alegres, ahora ya no tenemos como regresar por ahí.

Yo lo podría quitar sólo dame un tiempo. Dijo el moreno sacando un tenedor y cuchillo.

No hay tiempo para eso, la vieja se nos escapa. Dijo Danny jalando a Tucker de la ropa llevándolo por las escaleras.

Por otro lado detrás de la puerta Maddie se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguirlos porque la puerta se había atascado por la carne.

OH Vamos! Exclamo enojada.

Mientras tanto abajo en el sótano, Sam Manson estaba atrapada casi enterrada por un monto de carne y era torturada por la fantasma de la peor manera posible.

Anda cómete algo de carne, te hará bien. Le dijo la señora acercando una pierna de pollo a la boca de Sam.

No necesitamos carne, está científicamente comprobado. Le retó la gotica.

Pero tan sólo mírate, estás tan flacucha que casi no tienes busto.

VAYASE A LA %%&#$&/"#&!. Gritó muy enojada Sam cuando le mencionaron su escasa delantera haciendo que con su rabia mandara a volar toda carne que la atrapaba. Hasta la Señora del amuerzo se asusto al verla.

En ese momento van llegando Danny y Tucker.

DEJALA EN PAZ. Grito Danny de una forma tan heroico que hasta a Sam se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

OYE! Aquí es donde los profesores guardan toda la carne de la escuela. Dijo Tucker con ojos soñadores. Sólo faltan que hayan modelos colombianas y mi sueño erótico estará completo.

Danny no tenia tiempo para contestarle, ya que la fantasma ahora ya no prestaba atención a Sam sino a ellos. Entonces la señora del almuerzo volvió a usar sus poderes para atraer toda la carne de las cajas y se cubrió con eso transformándose en un mostro de carne que ahora miraba asesinamente a Danny y Tucker.

Y cómo la detendremos? Le pregunto el geek esperando una buena idea de Danny.

Puesss… no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso. Dijo Danny muy apenado.

Oh mis héroes, exclamo Sam con sarcasmo.

Entonces la señora del almuerzo les lanzó una bola gigantesca de carne a los chicos.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba, Maddie aun trataba de tirar la puerta abajo. De repente creyo escuchar gritos y pego el oído a la puerta.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

DANNY! Gritó asustada la señora.

Fue cuando su instinto maternal se activo y se le ocurrió que la única forma de salvarlos sería tomar medidas rápidas. Aprovechó que nadie estaba en el pasillo y se transformo en fantasma ahora mismo y pudo traspasar la puerta con la intangivilidad.

De vuelta al sótano, Danny corría por todos lados esquivando las balas de carne que le arrojaban. Aprovechando esto Tucker y Sam buscaban una forma de escapar o combatir contra la fantasma.

Aquí solo hay carne y carne. Dijo Sam con desesperación.

Sí, es genial verdad? Dijo Tucker haciendo que Sam lo viera con cara de pocos amigos.

Entonces un grito los alerto y vieron que Danny era aplastado por varios kilos de carne de res.

Luego se asustaron más al ver que la señora del almuerzo se dirijia a ellos.

Pensando que quizás estos sean sus últimos momentos de vida, Tucker le dijo a Sam: Sólo quiero que sepas que… esto fue por tu culpa.

Y sam le miro bien feo.

La señora del amuerzo se preparo para lanzarle una tonelada de lomo de puerco. Pero entonces algo como una bala de color negro se lanzo contra ella. Los chicos no alcanzaron a ver que era eso que los había salvado pero aprovecharon para ocultarse detrás de unas cajas.

Ahora Maddie estaba ahí levitando y mirando de forma amenazante a la otra fantasma.

La señora del almuerzo estaba enojada por el ataque así que convirtió sus brazos en dos bazzokas y empezó a dispararle balas gigantes de peperoni que ella esquivaba pero que después usaba sus piernas para devolverle los disparos que iba fueron directoa a la cara de la señora del almuerzo dejándola ciegas por momento.

Sam por curiosidad asomó la cabeza por encima de la caja y se sorprendió al verlas a las dos.

No puede ser. Son dos fantasmas en vivo y en directo peleando dijo sam.

Tucker asoma la cabeza desde atrás de la caja y ve a MAddie.

Querras decir una fantasma vieja de carne y una fantasma sexy en un traje apretadito con harta carne peleándose dijo con la cara de baboso.

La señora del almuerzo se quito la carne que la cubria los ojos solo para darse cuenta que Maddie se abalanzaba hacia ella y luego le conectaba un combo de golpes que la hacían retroceder hasta que cayó debilitada.

Viendo que la enemiga quedo neutralizada, maddie dio media vuelta y se dirijio a los chicos.

Sam se veía asustada pero Tucker no, al contrario tenia una sonrisa y ensayaba una mirada coqueta y le hablo: Hola preciosa mi nombre es…

Dónde está el otro chico? Pregunto Maddie interrumpiendo al geek.

Sam le señalo a la pila de carne de la esquina.

Maddie estiro su brazo hasta llegar a la pila de carne y lo hizo intangible y saco a rastras a Danny.

Entonces vio que la Señora del almuerzo se levantaba así que estiro su otro brazo y tomo a los dos chicos como si fuera un lazo y se hizo intangibles con ellos y Danny y atravesaron una pared saliendo afuera de la escuela.

LIBRES! Gritó alegremente el moreno. Oh cómo podremos agradecerte Oh Diosa salvadora. Le dijo a Maddie avanzando hacia ella.

Pero Sam lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro. Vieron que la fantasma depositaba a Danny en el césped y lo veía con cara de preocupación.

Fue cuando Danny abrió los ojos y le vio. Lentamente empezó a hablar: Tu… eres…

Maddie se preocupó y salió volando de ahí.

Espera. Grito Tucker. No nos has dicho quien eres. Y luego agrego muy patéticamente: ME DEJAS PORQUE SOY NEGRO VERDAD?

Entonces apareció Jack Fenton cargando una bolsa en el hombro.

Calma chicos, al fin la capturé. Dijo dejando caer el objeto.

Los chicos pensaban que se refería a la Señora del almuerzo pero Luego la bolsa se abrió (porque Jack no lo había atado bien) y se vio que Jazz salía de ahí con el Extractor Fenton agarrándola del cabello.

PAPÁ grito Jazz muy enojada.

Los demás sólo se vieron las caras con un toque de vergüenza ajena.

Maddie se alejo volando de ahí lo mas rápido posible, esperaba que Danny no la hubiera reconocido. Los chicos vieron como se alejaba hasta desaparecer.

Wow me pregunto quien habrá sido ella?

Te refieres a la vieja gorda o a la mujer caderona? Le pregunto Tucker con una sonrisa de picardia.

A la segunda le contesto con la cara roja por la venguenza.

Jiji yo también quisiera saber. Hay que seguirla y preguntarle quizás nos de su numero de teléfono. Le quiso llevar jalando a Danny del polo, pero sam los paró.

Quietos par de hentais!

No sam, no es lo que tú piensas. Se defendió Danny pensando que sam se refería a otra cosa.

Habla por ti, yo si quiero su número o email.

Cuando no tú Tucker Foley persiguiendo mujeres. Reclamó Sam. Sólo falta que quieras acosarla o capturarla para que hable.

Danny entonces se le prendió la bombilla, había pensado en algo.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Espero que les haya gustado y por fa vejen reviews. Eso es lo que más me alienta a escribir.


	4. El misterio de la carne pt3

En la casa de los fentons, Maddie, la matriarca de la extraña familia andaba en círculos por el living, se la veía muy preocupada.

Veamos, les diré a los niños que jamás estuve en la escuela hoy día. Se decía. No entonces Jack hablaría y diría que si estuve.

Desde que regresó de la escuela se la había pasado el tiempo inventando alguna escusa luego de aparecer convertida en fantasma frente a Danny.

Ya llegué.

Maddie salto del susto cuando escuchó a su hijo abrir la puerta.

Hola Danny. Le sonrio nerviosamente.

Hola mama. Le saludo Danny sin animo y paso sin decir nada mas.

Como te fue tu dia?

Bien.

No paso nada interesante en tu escuela?

No nada, excepto que papá esta en la comisaria por intentar secuestrar a Jazz.

Y el joven fenton se fue a su habitación.

Maddie pensó: parece que no me reconoció. Ella también se fue a su habitación iba a descansar un rato.

Danny entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto cuando escucho que la puerta del cuarto de sus padres se cerraba. Bajo al sotano y fue al armario de inventos de su padre y tomo algunas cosas de ahí para llevar a cabo su plan. Sabia que era peligroso pero al menos contaba con la ayuda desinteresada de sus amigos que no lo defraudarían.

Lamentablemente se equivocaba.

Que rayos pasa aquí? Exclamo Danny al llegar al dia siguiente al llegar a Casper High.

Lo que encontró fueron dos manifestaciones: En una manifestación estaba Tucker con un grupo de adoradores de carne que reclamaban que se reponga el menú de la escuela. Y por otro estaba Sam con un grupo de hipies que se negaban a cambiar el menú.

Danny se decidió acercarse al grupo de los comecarne.

Hey Tucker. Llamó a su moreno amigo.

AH Hola Danny. Le saludo su Tucker bajando de la tarima en donde manifestaba.

Pero qué están haciendo tu y sam? Habiamos acordado en que me ayudarían a atrapar a esa fantasma de ayer. Le dijo con enojo Danny.

Sí, ya sé que íbamos a ayudarte a secuestrar a esa preciosura…

Oye! No es secuestro. Corrigio el chico de pelo negro.

Como sea. Dijo Tucker. Pero fijate que me enteré que Sam iba a organizar esta manifestación así que yo también hice la mia APOYA LA CARNE!

Entonces le dio una pancarta que decía "La carne es vida". Entonces Sam se acerco a ellos.

No apoyes a esos asesinos de animales, Danny, apoyanos a nosotros que sí amamos lo que la naturaleza nos da.

Danny entonces miró al grupito de Sam y vio a algunos hipies que bailaban y fumaban sus pitillos.

Sí, ya veo como aman la naturaleza. Dijo Danny con sarcasmo, pero luego volvió a su tono de siempre. Pero se supone que prometiste ayudarme.

Cambie de opinión luego de pensarlo bien y ver cuando llevaron a tu padre en esa patrulla por secuestrar a tu hermana. Cielos! Qué mania tienen ustedes los hombres fenton de secuestrar mujeres?

Eso fue un estúpido error de mi papa. Se defendió.

Sí y además no le íbamos a hacer nada malo, sólo le vamos a hacerles algunas preguntas. Apoyó Tucker.

Y llevarla a mi casa. Siguió Danny hablando haciendo que sin querer sus amigos lo miraran mal, sam con mirada acusadora y Tucker con sonrisa de pervertido.

LO SABÍA!. Grito Sam muy enojada.

NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN. La quiero llevar a mi casa para entregarla a mis padres.

Que cosa? Preguntaron los dos amigos al mismo.

De esa forma mi mamá estará feliz y no me guardará rencor por el accidente.

Danny, por favor deja ya eso. Le dijo sam.

Si viejo superalo, muchos han tenido problemas con sus madres y han vivido felices y tranquilos sus vidas. Le dijo Tucker

Como quien?

Como ese personaje asesino de la peli "sicosis" o el doctor doofensmish de Phineas y Ferb o el profesor suplente del año pasado ese Denzel Croker.

Eso no sirve de ejemplo Tucker. Le riño sam.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: Los traumas de la niñez fortalecen el carácter y sirve para afrontar los peligros inesperados de la vida.

Entonces el cielo vuelve oscuro y se forma un remolino, la Señora del almuerzo aparece en medio de las manifestaciones, buscando venganza. Invocó a toda la carne que había en el lugar transformándose en un nuevo mostro de carne más grande que el anterior, causando el terror en la gente que corría por sus vidas.

A esos peligros inesperados me refería. Dijo Tucker.

A diferencia de sus amigos que estaban temblando del miedo, Danny parecía más bien feliz.

Justo a tiempo. Dijo y sacó de su mochila los aparatos que agarró del armario de su casa: unas redes, un par de pistolas y el nuevo invento de su padre el Termo Fenton, el cual aun no sabia si de verdad funcionaba.

Tomen. Les dio una pistola y una red a cada uno de ellos. Ustedes debilítenla y yo la atraparé con el termo fenton.

Sam y Tucker miraron las armas y luego al mostro de carne un par de veces antes de hablar Tucker: Viejo, en serio crees que esto funcione?

Más o menos. Dijo Danny. Por que la pregunta?

Bueno. Dijo sam. No es por menospreciar tu plan, pero estas cosas las hizo tu padre y creo que tú también sabes que tan confiables con las cosas de tu padre.

Danny entonces comenzó a dudar.

Mientras tanto los padres fenton llegaban a la escuela alertados por la llamada de auxilio, a Jack lo dejaron salir de la comisaría debido a esta emergencia.

No puedo creer que el juez me prohibiera acercarme a menos de 30 metros de mi propia hija. Decía muy molesto el gordo.

Jack tú tuviste la culpa por intentar secuestrarla. Le dijo su esposa.

No tuvieron tiempo de discutir pues tenían que ir a la batalla en el patio de la escuela. El único problema es tenían que esquivar a las personas que huian del desastre y eso los demoraba bastante.

De vuelta al patio, Danny parecía pensar que su plan no resultaba tan bien como creía, no sólo tenia que esquivar los disparos de carne sino que ahora también tenia que esquivar los disparos de sus propios amigos, no es que no supieran usar las armas, pero las armas estaban mal diseñadas que los tiros se iban por otros lados.

Mientras que Jack y Maddie aun seguían buscando la manera de pasar por la multitud. Maddie cansada de esperar tomó otro camino lo bastante alejado para que nadie la viera.

Esto necesita medidas drásticas.

De vuelta al patio.

Oye Sam, ya le entendí a esta cosa. Dijo Tucker. Es igual que el wii.

Luego disparo y el tiro le dio por fin al mostro de carne justo cuando ya casi tenia acorralado a Danny que tropezo, sólo que esto la hizo enojar y dejó de corretear a Danny para centrarse en los dos amigos.

Bien hecho, genio. Dijo Sam con sarcasmo viendo como ahora la Señora del Almuerzo se dirigía a ellos.

De repente Maddie hace su aparición.

Wow ahí está. Señalo Tucker feliz.

Asu mare! Exclamó un hipie. Esta yerba si que está bien fuerte. Dijo creyendo que veía una alucinación.

Tienes razón brother. Dijo un comecarne que también compartía con el la misma sustancia.

Al menos algunos ya fumaron la pipa de la paz. Dijo Sam rodando los ojos.

Danny se levanto y presencio la pelea entre la mujer fantasma y la Señora del almuerzo. Pensó que esta sería su oportunidad ahora que los dos objetivos estaban distraídos.

Pero miro enojado a sus dos amigos, Sam y Tucker sólo veían.

SAM TUCKER. Grito. NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO HAGAN ALGO.

Tienes razón, viejo. Dijo Tucker comenzando a tomar fotos con una cámara.

ESO NO, USEN LAS REDES.

De repente vio que el mostro de carne se deshacía luego de recibir un fuerte golpe de Maddie, pero ahora toneladas de carne iban a caer directo sobre el.

"Oh No". Pensó Maddie y rápidamente se lanzo a salvar a su hijo.

Fue justo a tiempo pues el mostro de carne cayó y se levanto una nube de polvo que no dejo ver a los demás.

Tucker es nuestra oportunidad, lanza la red de una vez. Decía Sam.

Un poco dudoso el moreno uso la red y la lanzó a la nube de polvo y luego sintió que había atrapado algo.

LA TENGO. Grito eufórico.

De repente Jack llegaba con ellos.

Chicos, que sucede?

Atrapamos un fantasma, señor fenton. Contestó Sam.

Esta pesado. Se quejaba Tucker comenzando a arrastrar la cuerda.

Yo te ayudo, muchacho. Dijo jack tomando la cuerda y jalando.

Por favor que sea la fantasma del traje apretadito. Rogaba Tucker cruzando los dedos mientras Sam lo veía enojada.

Luego Jack dio un último tiron y al fin tenia la red cerca de él. Pero para su sorpresa y decepción de Sam y Tucker (principalmente de el) la que estaba en la red no era Maddie, ni la señora del almuerzo, sino Jazz.

PAPÁ, OTRA VEZ. Gritó enojada.

Rayos! Exclamó decepcionado el señor fenton pero luego se dijo: Oh no la orden del juez.

QUIETO AHÍ. Gritaron una turba de policías que se lanzaron sobre el formando un monte de gente.

Por otro lado, Maddie volo hasta la azotea de la escuela y dejo a Danny en el suelo.

Ya estas a salvo pequeño.

Danny la vio y le sonrio.

Maddie también sonrió, pensando que el estaba agradecido por haberle salvado.

Y en eso, la sonrisa de Danny cambió a una sonrisa maligna y sacó el termo fenton de su moochila y le apunto a maddie. Maddie se asusto y abrió los ojos muy asustados.

Danny presiono el botón del termo pero no paso nada. Volvió a presionar y nada, y varias veces muy desesperado.

Maldita sea que pasa con esta cosa? Maldito invento de papa.

Maddie le quito el aparato de sus manos y le miro muy furiosa.

¿Cómo te atreves a agarrar esto jovencito?

Danny pensó que su fin había llegado y se cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Esta bien, hazlo mátame. Ya de que me sirve vivir.

Maddie se asombro por lo que dijo.

De que hablas? Matarme yo? ¿Por qué?

Es lo que hacen los fantasmas atacan a la gente y les causan mal.

Como puedes pensar eso? Quien te enseño esas cosas?

Mis padres.

Maddie entonces sintió que había recibido un golpe a su conciencia. Sus propias enseñanzas habían causado esa mala impresión de ella misma en su propio hijo.

Pero por que dices que ya no te sirve vivir?

No te lo puedo decir no lo entenderías. Le desvio la vista mirando al costado.

Anda dimelo. Maddie insistia.

Pero Danny seguía sin responder. Hasta maddie se inclino y le agarro de la barbilla para hacerle ver a sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y Danny quedo encantado por esa bonita sonrisa y esos ojos tan tiernos que le recordaban a no sabia quien.

Mi madre me odia.

Su madre que Danny no sabia que era ella misma a la que le hablaba se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

POR QUÉ? Por qué dices que yo, ees decir que ella, tu mama te odiaría?

Danny demoro en responder, no había prestado mucha atención a lo que dijo por estar triste.

Por mi culpa ella se accidentó, y pensaba que capturando un fantasma ella podía volver a quererme.

Maddie se dio cuenta porque Danny estaba tan distante de ella estos días, su hijo pensaba que le guardaba rencor por el acidente del portal. Viendo el estado de animo de su hijo se armo de valor para hablarme cariñosamente.

Ninguna madre odiaría a su hijo, ella sabría perdonarte.

Danny sintió que su animo mejoraba.

estas segura? crees que si le hablo ella estará feliz?

No creo que sea necesario. Dijo haciendo que Danny le prestara mas atención. Porque yo soy...

Y cuando iba a revelarse a su hijo, una pieza de carne de vaca le impacto por la espalda mandándola a estrellarse contra una pared.

Luego Danny fue agarrado por una minimostros de carne, mientras la señora del almuerzo aparecía levitando en la azotea.

Parece que el flaquito no ha entendido que no se debe hablar en la hora del almuerzo.

Entonces los minimostros de carne empezaron a arrastrar a Danny hacia el borde de la azotea.

Veremos si con el poco peso que tienes puedes flotar. Dijo la fantasma malévolamente.

Maddie recuperó el conocimiento a tiempo y vio como Danny era llevado fuera de la azotea, pero aun podía ver su mano agarrándose del borde. Desesperadamente buscó la forma de ayudarlo, se sentía débil, entonces pensó en el termo fenton, sabía que no funcionaba pero valía la pena intentarlo.

"Vamos, por favor, hazlo por Danny". Pensaba.

De alguna forma su poca energía fantasmal fue absorbida por el aparato y este comenzó a funcionar.

Sí.

De esta forma apunto hacia la señora del almuerzo y esta fue absorbida por el termo maldiciendo su suerte. De inmediato los mostros que estaban siendo controlados por esta fantasma se comenzaron a deshacer en pedazos. Danny que estaba colgado del borde al no sentir el peso de estos comenzó a subir dificultosamente.

Se sento un momento a tomar aire. De pronto vio una sombra sobre el y se dio cuenta que era la mujer fantasma de hace un momento.

Ten. Le dijo mientras le acercaba el termo. Ya funciona y tiene un fantasma, tal como lo querías.

Luego de eso se alejó de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Pasó un tiempo y Danny llegó hasta el patio. Ahí encontró a sus amigos y a su hermana y a su madre y algunos policías.

Danny. Le saludó su hermana. Que bueno que estas bien!

Danny le sonrio y luego miró a su madre. Se dirigió a ella y luego le dijo: Mamá, espero que no estes molesta, pero tomé esto sin permiso. Le mostro el termo. Pero está reparado

Maddie lo miró se veía seria pero luego le sonrió y le abrazó.

Ah no importa, lo que importa es que estás a salvo y vuelves a tener esa sonrisa que me gusta.

Gracias y además pude atrapar a la fantasma de la carne.

UN FANTASMA? Gritó Jack liberándose del monte de policías que estaban sobre el y tomo el termo. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, había un fantasma en la escuela.

Que afortunadamente no era yo. Dijo Jazz.

Creo que con esto ya no habrá orden de no acercarse a su hija. Dijo uno de los policías mientras se retiraban del lugar de los hechos. Pero lo estaremos vigilando.

Oh genial volvimos donde empezamos. Dijo Jazz con enojo.

Después los amigos de Danny se acercaron a él.

Bien hecho. Le felicitó Sam. Ya resolviste tu problema con tu mamá.

Pero qué pasó con la otra fantasma? Le preguntó Tucker.

Danny miró al cielo.

Creo que la dejaré en paz por un tiempo.

Fin del capítulo 4

Bueno esa fue la última parte de mi propia versión del primer capítulo de la serie.

Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias saQhra por tu "apoyo", espero que cumplas lo que prometiste y ya ves que igual sigo escribiendo a pesar de los pocos reviews. Espero que dejes un review en este.

Agradecería bastante si dejaran reviews por favor así sabre si la historia tiene pegada o no o poner algo más para mejorarla.


	5. Unica en su especie pt1

Habían pasado unos 3 días desde el incidente de la carne. Nos encontramos en un puerto de la ciudad de Amity park. Donde se lleva a cabo una batalla.

Maldito detente ahí. Gritaba Maddie al fantasma que iba persiguiendo, que era en ese momento su peor rival.

Soooooooooy el fantaaaaaasma de las caaaaajas.

No, no era su peor rival sino solo el más fastidioso. Este fantasma era el fantasma de las cajas, obsesionado por robar cajas presisamente.

Oye ya quieres dejar de hablar así sabes que no asustas a nadie. Le dijo muy enojada. Y además que clase de poder es eso de manipular estúpidas cajas? Como si eso fuera muy importante.

QUE? Grito muy ofendido el fantasma. No digas eso delante de las cajas, les duele. Tomo una caja y le empezó a hablar 'cariñosamente' (a la caja). Ella no quiso decir eso, no no quiso decir eso, yo si te quiero.

Maddie lo vio con cara de asombro y algo de asco (sobre todo cuando el fantasma empezó a besar a la caja).

Osh! No sé para que pierdo el tiempo contigo, me voy hay gente normal esperándome en casa. Dijo empezando a salir.

Pero el fantasma de las cajas la detuvo.

Oye! No te vas a ir sin recibir mi venganza por tu ofensaaaaaaaaaa. Alargando la última palabra.

Entonces uso sus poderes que era manipular las cajas para hacerlas flotar, estas cajas contenían cuchillos y armas ilegales de contrabando y arrojo el contenido hacia Maddie.

Oh por favor! Exclamó Maddie con aburrimiento, pues eso no le hizo nada porque se volvió intangible y dejó que los cuchillos pasaran a través de ella.

Mientras eso ocurría, afuera del almacen habían unos espectadores ocultos.

Cielos! Es buena. Dijo Danny al verla.

Sí buenísima. Dijo Tucker con lujuria.

Danny se refería a sus habilidades Tucker. Le regaño Sam aunque dudando. Verdad, Danny?

Sí, en qué pensabas tú?

En nada.

Danny le dio por interesarse por las cosas de los fantasmas luego del ataque a la escuela. Es por eso que fueron de noche con sus amigos al puerto guiado por el Detector fenton que les indico la presencia de un fantasma, esperaba aprender más sobre ellos y para su suerte estaba en el mismo lugar donde la misteriosa mujer fantasma combatía contra otro fantasma.

Maddie se acercaba amenazantemente hacía el fantasma de las cajas.

Tienes otra cosa con la cual atacarme? Le retó.

Sí. Dijo muy confiado el fantasma. MIRA UNA REBAJA DE ZAPATOS.

Maddie giro la cabeza hacia donde señalaba, esto fue aprovechado por el fantasma para pasarle la mano por el trasero de Maddie y luego iniciar su retirada.

Eso nunca falla. Dijo haciéndose intangible y huyendo por una pared.

Maddie muy ofendida lo siguió haciéndose intangible.

Afuera del almacen el fantasma se jactaba de haber 'derrotado' y humillado a una gran rival. Lamentablemente su alegría no le duró mucho porque fue atrapado por Danny con el Termo Fenton.

Ja, eso fue fácil. Dijo el chico.

Pero entonces Maddie apareció, afortunadamente Danny logró ocultarse a tiempo detrás de unas cajas de madera junto con sus amigos. Maddie buscaba con la mirada al fantasma.

De repente escuchó un click detrás de ella.

Tucker. Le regañaron en voz baja Danny y Sam al moreno que tomaba fotos con su celular.

Perdón, no le desactivé el sonido. Decía Tucker.

Maddie se giró y avanzó hacia donde vino el sonido y golpeó la caja con toda su furia. Pero no había nadie, los tres chicos habían cambiando de lugar y permanecían en silencio y temerosos para evitar ser vistos.

Un poco lejos de ahí otro espectador veía a Maddie con la ayuda de unos binoculares de última generación.

Un excelente cuerpo, buenas formas y un gran poder. Decía viéndola. Será una buena pieza para mi colección.

De vuelta con al lugar donde estaban los chicos y Maddie.

Oh bueno, ya lo atraparé para la próxima. Debo regresar a casa a preparar la cena para mi pastelito de crema. Dijo alejándose de ahí.

Sam fue la primera en salir del escondite.

Pastelito de crema? A qué se habrá referido? Se preguntaba.

Tal vez sea panadera. Decía Tucker.

Danny y Sam lo vieron con mala cara por decir semejante tontería.

Ya la perdimos de vista, creo que mi plan para capturarla va a demorar más tiempo ahora que nos dimos cuenta que es más fuerte de lo pensado. Decía Danny.

No habías dejado ya de insistir con eso de capturarla? Le dijo Sam.

Eso fue hace unos días. Le explico el chico fenton. Ahora con más ganas voy a capturarla y dársela a mis padres para sus investigaciones.

Qué malo eres Danny. Le dijo Tucker apuntándole en broma con el termo fenton. Bellezas así deberían estar libres por el mundo y para todo el mundo.

Por favor, Tucker no juegues con eso lo podrías derribar.

Calma, no lo haré. Le trato de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero en un descuido lo dejó caer, liberando al fantasma de las cajas.

LIBREEEEEEEEEE. Reía el susodicho fantasma huyendo del lugar.

Bien hecho Tucker. Dijo Danny enojado.

Mientras tanto el otro fantasma observaba la escena y con sólo ver como movían los labios de los chicos sabía de que hablaban.

Vaya! Al parecer no soy el único que anda tras la misma presa. Decía. Un poco de competencia hará mas interesante la caceria, pero al final yo la tendre.

Diciendo esto unos cohetes salieron de su espalda y volo alejándose del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca de la escuela, Danny recibía sus calificaciones por el examen: Una D.

Al menos no es una F como la otra vez.

Eso no me anima Tucker, ahora como le explico esto a mis padres. Decía Danny. Ellos me dieron un sermón anoche por llegar tarde por ir a cazar a ese fantasma que 'alguien' (mirando a su amigo) dejó escapar, y para colmo tengo que estar temprano en casa porque la revista GENIOS le van a hacer una entrevista a mi mamá.

La revista GENIOS? Pregunto el moreno. Esa donde salen las mujeres en bañador.

No, baboso esa es PLAYTOON. Dijo enojado Danny.

Lo siento, amigo. Le dijo el moreno tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero al menos debes admitir que tienes a la mamá más linda de la ciudad.

Danny no respondió aunque se le veía muy molesto.

Mejor me callo verdad?

Sí, mejor te callas. Le dijo Sam. Tranquilo Danny ya verás que demostrarás que puedes superar esa mala nota. Sólo tienes que seguir una actividad extra.

Cómo cual?

Mira. Le enseño la pantalla de una computadora. Sólo tienes que hacer un informe sobre un gorila que está en extinción en el zoológico.

Malgastar mi tiempo observando a un gorila como se rasca el trasero? No gracias.

Eso o exponer tu D a tus padres.

Haré el sacrificio.

Ya no podras salir a la calle a ver a la mujer fantasma.

Oh es cierto! Dijeron Danny y Tucker a la vez.

Sam, aunque le dieran un poco de celos, sabía que con eso Danny no rechazaría su propuesta.

Esta bien, observaremos ese gorila.

Tiempo después, Danny llegaba a casa acompañado de sus amigos.

Oh no. Ya la entrevista comenzó. Dijo con fastidio cuando escuchó voces provenir de la sala.

Y continuamos con la entrevista. Decía la entrevistadora. En qué proyectos estás trabajando Maddie?

Bueno Connie, mi mamá está trabajando en una nueva forma de energía alternativa. Dijo jazz antes de que su propia madre hablara.

Maddie se enojo un poco, será porque la interrumpieron cuando iba a hablar o porque su propia hija menospreciara su trabajo.

Bueno, verás ahora mismo estoy más interesada en cazar fantasmas.

La mujer que la entrevistaba puso una cara de incrédula ante la respuesta.

Mejor subamos rápido antes de que nos vean. Dijo a sus amigos y subieron las escaleras a toda prisa.

Maddie alcanzó a ver la sombra de su hijo que se dirigía arriba. Pero entonces su sentido fantasma se activó.

Maddie, qué te sucede tienes frio? Le pregunto Jack cuando vio salir ese vapor helado de su boca.

Sí, si tengo un poco de frio. Le mintió.

Mientras tanto arriba.

Oye, por qué no querías quedarte ahí? Le preguntaba Sam por el repentino cambio de actitud de Danny.

Sí, yo quería salir en la entrevista y a las mujeres en bañador.

TUCKER! Le gritó Sam.

Quiero ahorrarme la vergüenza de ser entrevistado como el único hijo mediocre de una familia de genios. Contestó Danny a la pregunta de Sam. Y aparte ya dije que esa no es la revista de las mujeres en bañador.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico.

Al menos por el momento no habrá nada que nos interrumpa para hacer mi tarea.

Pero Danny se equivocó, porque al abrir la puerta se topó cara a cara con un fantasma.

Hola.

Al decir esto, el fantasma lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

Sam y Tucker trataron inútilmente de hacer frente al fantasma y ayudar a su amigo, pero este los tumbo contra la pared de un solo golpe de brazo.

Quien eres tú? Y qué quieres aquí? Pregunto Danny.

Mi nombre es Skulker y he venido aquí por ti. Danny lo vio muy asustado. Observé sus movimientos y sus actividades desde anoche hasta la escuela, no fue difícil ubicar tu guarida, pequeño cazador.

Y luego miro amenazantemente a los otros. Ahora ustedes, si quieren ver de nuevo a su amigo, me traerán a esa mujer fantasma que estaba el puerto.

Qué?

Háganlo si quieren ver vivo a su amigo.

Luego tomando a Danny salió por la ventana.

Sam y Tucker se dirijieron a la ventana y lo perdieron de vista.

No puede ser! Secuestraron a Danny. Exclamó Sam.

Calmate, al menos no puede ponerse peor. Dijo Tucker tratando de ser optimista.

DANNY ESTAS AHÍ, HIJO.

Pero al escuchar la voz del padre de su amigo, ellos se dieron cuenta que las cosas empeoraban.

Fin del capitulo 5.

Disculpen la demora y otra vez disculpen que este capitulo sea corto. Como pueden ver corté ciertas partes de la trama original de este capitulo asi que se ve muy cambiado con respecto a la serie. Perdónenme okay.


	6. Unica en su especie pt2

Ahora Sam y Tucker estaban en problemas. Rápidamente Sam corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave justo cuando Jack estaba por entrar dándole un golpazo en la nariz.

DANNY! Por qué cerraste la puerta. Dijo jack con la mano en la nariz.

Junto a el estaban Jazz, Maddie y Connie.

Ahora qué hacemos, como le explicarían a los padres del Danny del secuestro? Pregunto Tucker.

No podemos explicarles nada. Dijo Sam. Si ellos se enteran del secuestro no sabemos lo que haría ese Skulker.

Danny, hijito, abre la puerta debes estar en la entrevista también. Dijo Maddie afuera del cuarto.

De repente Tucker le se ocurrió una idea.

Ahora no puedo. Dijo imitando la voz de Danny tan bien pero no mucho que hasta sorprendió a Sam. He estado practicando esta imitación de Danny en mi tiempo libre. Le explicó a Sam.

Afuera del cuarto. Su familia no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que pasaba.

No notaron que su voz suena un poco diferente? Pregunto Maddie.

Debe ser por la edad. Dijo Jack.

Danny, abre por favor. Le dijo Jazz creyendo que hablaba con Danny. No estas haciendo pasar vergüenza con tu comportamiento.

Adentro.

Lo siento, en serio no puedo, porque… porque… Tucker le hizo señas a Sam para que lo ayudara a dar una excusa, pero ella no se le ocurrió nada asi que improviso. Ah estoy sin pantalones.

Sam se da un facepalm diciéndole: esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado.

Afuera.

Esta sin pantalones? Dijo Connie la entrevistadora de la revista GENIOS. Oigan no quiero ser malpensada pero creo que su hijo está en pues… como dicen los chicos ahora. Pensaba en alguna buena palabra que no sonara mal. Haciendo manualidades.

Los otros miembros de la familia no entendieron que hablaba.

Osh! O sea agitando la nutria. Pero no entendían. Dándose un autoservicio, jugando con el 'muñeco', volando cometa, tirando la caña de pescar, manejando el joystic, haciéndose la paja.

Pero la familia fenton estaban sin comprender.

O sea masturbándose. Dijo ya cansada.

QUE? Exclamaron los fentons muy avergonzado.

No, no creo que Danny esté haciendo eso. Dijo Jack con rubor pero luego se dirigió a la puerta y pregunto. Danny, hijo, te estas masturbando?

Sí. Dijo Tucker inmediatamente, cosas que hizo que Sam se diera otro facepalm. Perdón. Le dijo a su amiga al darse cuenta de su metida de pata.

Afuera de la puerta, sus padres y hermana seguían viéndose ruborizados.

Perdón, debe ser por la edad. Dijo jack.

DANNY! Que vergüenza, no sabes que tenemos visita. Le gritó Jazz.

Jazz, por favor. Le regañó su madre y luego se dirigió a la entrevistadora. Perdón, sepa comprender está en una etapa difícil.

Sí, lo entiendo, yo también tengo hijos.

Aunque me sigue preocupando que no haya saludado al entrar. Dijo MAddie, pero en realidad se preocupaba de que su sentido fantasma se haya activado. Creo que deberíamos entrar a ver.

Que buena idea! Hay que darle al chico una mano. Exclamó feliz Connie, esto sorprendió y asustó a los demás, incluso a Sam y Tucker que escucharon la conversación a través de la puerta. Eso sonó mal, verdad?

Creo que mejor lo dejamos ahí. Dijo Maddie cambiando de idea.

Ah bueno! Entonces vayamos a hacer las fotos en bañador. Dijo Connie preocupando más a Maddie.

Danny, hijo cuando salgas hablaremos sobre esto. Le dijo Jacck a su 'hijo'.

Luego bajaron al segundo piso.

Al parecer se fueron. Dijo Sam cuando ya no escuchó las voces por la puerta. Ahora debemos planear como rescatar a Danny.

Pero cómo lo haremos? No sabemos donde se lo llevó? Dijo Tucker.

Pero el dijo que estuvo siguiendo nuestras actividades, seguramente sabe a donde tenía que ir Danny a hacer su trabajo: al zoológico.

Perfecto!

Ahora sólo nos falta encontrar a la mujer fantasma.

Pues vamos a buscarla. Le dijo Tucker pero la gótica lo detuvo.

No, tu te quedas aquí y sigues fingiendo que eres Danny, pero no abras la puerta ni salgas.

Y mis padres que les digo?

Llamales por celular y diles que estas haciendo la tarea en casa de un amigo. Le explicó sam haciendo una soga con las sabanas de la cama de Danny y luego salía por la ventana, así los padres de Danny no la verían. Suerte Tucker.

A la mañana siguiente Maddie se despertaba y se ponía su traje azul de siempre.

Aun seguía preocupada por lo de ayer asi que fue a la habitación de su hijo, pero lo encontró vacio. Y bajó a la cocina a ver si lo encontraba ahí, pero sólo encontró a su gordo esposo tomando su desayuno.

Jack, has visto a Danny? No salió de su cuarto anoche y no está ahora.

Danny? Salió temprano. Decía calmadamente comiéndose una tostada con mermelada.

Pero lo viste salir?

No, pero lo sé porque dejó una nota en el refrigerador.

Maddie fue al refrigerador y encontró una nota en papel que decía:

_Queridos papa y mama de Dann digo de mí:_

_Salí temprano para la escuela porque tengo que hacer una tarea muy difícil. Sí su hijo estudia bastante y quiere que estén orgullosos de el, debo ser mas estudioso para cumplir mi sueño de ser amo de Microsoft y estar rodeados de supermodelos hermosas._

_Ah también les digo que no voy a estar en casa en toda la tarde, voy a estar en casa de mi buen amigo Tucker (ya les mencioné que es un chico genial? ) así que no se preocupen por mí, no me busquen, no me llamen ni den aviso a la policía, porque no he sido secuestrado._

_Con cariño, su querido hijo tuck digo Danny._

Maddie dejó de leer la nota y le preguntó a su esposo:

Jack, que el sueño de Danny no era ser astronauta?

Astronauta? Cielos! Yo pensé que era ser cazafantasma como nosotros.

Maddie siguió viendo la nota con más detalle.

Y desde cuando Danny imprime sus notas en computadora?

Mientras maddie tenia sus dudas, aprovechando que Jack desayunaba regresó a su cuarto y se transformó y luego de eso fue volando a la escuela Casper.

Por el camino se hizo invisible y en una calle solitaria se encontró a Tucker que se encontraba con Sam.

Hola. Saludo la gotica con mucho cansancio y con hojeras. Tuviste problemas con los padres de Danny?

No mucho, no salí de la habitación y para despistarlos dejé impreso una nota muy convincente. Aunque Tucker dijo esto con alegría a Sam no le pareció muy convincente.

Maddie que estaba sobrevolando por encima de ellos escuchó lo que decían y pensó: "Así que era él, entonces dónde estaba Danny?" luego siguió escuchando su conversación.

Y que me dices tú, has encontrado a la mujer fantasma? Le pregunto el moreno a Sam.

Nada. Estuve toda la noche buscando hasta la una de la madrugada y ni rastro de ella.

Cielos! Si yo hubiera estado ahí contigo, habría sido de más ayuda que estar encerrado en el cuarto de Danny, sabías que no tiene ni una revista para adultos? Que aburrido!

Ah sí como no, mirame soy una menor de edad y andaba por lugares de mala muerte. Decía Sam.

MAddie escuchaba y se preguntaba: "por qué quieren buscarme? Aun no sé que pasó con Danny Maldición!"

Pero mientras fijaba su atención a los dos amigos de su hijo, no pudo darse cuenta que chocaba contra una pared y luego de eso caía.

Sam continuaba discutiendo con Tucker: Cómo crees que encuentras a alguien que ni sabes su nombre, acaso crees que esa persona te va caer del cielo?

De repente Maddie caía sobre Sam.

AY! Quejido de Sam.

ES ELLA! Gritó Tucker alegremente y luego dijo: Parece que los angeles sí se pueden caer del cielo.

Ah?

Eh, disculpa. Le dijo Sam desde abajo. Podría sacar su trasero de mi espalda?

Oh perdón, jovencita. Se levantó del suelo y ayudo a levantarse a Sam. Volaba distraída y me estrellé, no es que haya estado siguiéndolos, ni nada.

Sam no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras y la miro con mucha atención que hasta hizo que Maddie se ponga nerviosa, retrocediendo hasta casi estar cerca de Tucker.

Me das tu autógrafo? Le pregunto Tucker.

Creo que mejor me voy, disculpen por molestarlos.

Pero entonces cuando ella comenzaba a levitar, la cara de Sam cambio, ya no era de desconfianza sino de pena.

Oye, espera por favor. Le dijo suplicante Sam. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Perdona, no tengo tiempo.

Nuestro amigo fue secuestrado.

Al escuchar eso, maddie se detuvo en el aire y giró a Sam.

Qué dices?

Nuestro amigo Danny fue secuestrado anoche.

Te refieres al chico de cabello negro y de lindos ojos azules como de bebé? Le pregunto Maddie preocupada.

Sí, el. Le respondió rápidamente Sam y poniendose luego muy colorada. Espera, no es que yo me haya fijado que tuviera lindos ojos azules.

Uyuyu asi que 'lindos ojos azules' no?. Exclamó Tucker con una sonrisa pícara.

Cállate!

"Danny secuestrado, Oh dios mio!" pensaba Maddie. Por favor, dime si sabes a dónde se lo llevaron.

Sam aunque vio la mirada preocupada de la fantasma, pensó bien antes de contestarle. Creemos que sí lo sabemos, pero no podemos decírtelo.

Por qué no?

También queremos ver a Danny, por eso sólo te lo diremos si prometes dejarnos seguirte a donde está él.

Maddie lo pensó bien y estaba desesperada por ayudar a su hijo. Está bien, los dejare seguirme.

GENIAL! Exclamó Tucker. Ahora por qué no nos damos un abrazo grupal para celebrar esta alianza. Sugirió con una mirada medio hentai.

Eh, mejor lo dejamos ahí, okay. Le dijo al moreno alejándose un poquito de su lado.

Fin del capitulo 6.

Perdón este fue otro capítulo muy corto, pero resulta que el capítulo original fue borrado por accidente y tuve que rehacerlo desde el comienzo. En dos días lo que falta estará listo.


	7. Unica en su especie pt3

Aquí está la continuación, me tarde mucho, pero si van al final sabran por que me demoré.

Los chicos habían tenido que esperar a que se hiciera de noche debido a su escuela y habían acordado verse con la mujer fantasma en el mismo lugar de calle en donde se vieron en la mañana.

Era de noche, Sam y Tucker junto con la mujer fantasma (Maddie) habían llegado al zoológico de Amity Park. La espera les había hecho desesperar bastante, especialmente a la fantasma, quien mostraba todo el tiempo preocupación, cosa que llamó la atención de Sam. "Por qué se preocupa tanto por el?" se preguntaba mentalmente la gotica.

Bien, dónde se supone que está? Pregunto Maddie viendo el lugar al que entraron luego de atravesar el muro de la zona de estacionamiento con sus poderes de intangibilidad.

No estamos seguros de que esté aquí, sólo es una teoría. Decía Tucker.

O sea que me han traido aquí por una teoría? exclamó un poco enojada. No sabemos si el debe estar aquí, quien sabe donde esta y si estará bien? Decía con un tono de voz que hizo asustar a los chicos. Perdón, me exasperé. Dijo mas calmada. Voy a dar un vistazo a ver si esta aquí.

Sam y Tucker la vieron volar a un determinado sitio en busca de pistas.

Vaya! Si que se preocupa por el. Decía Sam y luego se puso extraña. Tucker, no crees que ella podría?

Qué? Estar enamorada de él? Completó el moreno. No, no lo creo. Sam por favor, que mente mas cochina tienes. Le dijo con un tono de regaño. Ella es una mujer mayor y Danny es un adolescente. Le continuo regañando. Además el no tiene mi encanto.

Sam lo miro feo.

Por otra parte desde lo alto de una torre de observación. Cierto cazador veía al par de amigos.

Así que sí se atrevieron a venir. Decía Skulker y luego enfoco sus binoculares a otro punto en el zoológico. Y vaya vaya, trajeron lo que les pedí. Viendo a Maddie a través de los binoculares.

Luego de eso se dirigió a una habitación del lugar. La puerta estaba cerrada y la abrió pero no entro sólo dijo: Que buenos amigos tienes, cumplieron su misión.

Luego de eso la volvió a cerrar y salió por la ventana usando sus cohetes.

Abajo, Sam, Tucker y Maddie buscaban pistas, algo que les dijera que Danny estaba ahí, pero sin ningún éxito.

Miren!

Tucker señalo a un punto cerca del corral de los cocodrilos, había un poste de madera y pegado estaba un trozo del polo de Danny.

Maddie iba a ir por el objeto pero Sam le tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

Oye! Qué sucede?

Debe tranquilizarse. Podría ser una trampa.

A pesar de lo que le dijo, no pudo evitar que Tucker fuera directo a verificar el objeto.

Sí, es de Danny. Exclamó el geek, agarrando el pedazo de tela sin sufrir nada para sorpresa de Sam y Maddie, al parecer no había trampas.

Cómo sabes que es de el? Pregunto sam desde la distancia de donde se encontraba.

Lo reconozco por el aroma a detergente barato que usan sus padres.

Detergente barato? Dijo Maddie con un poco de enojo en su voz, ya que se sentía insultada sobre todo porque fue ella y su esposo quienes fabricaron ese detergente.

Mejor traelo aca para examinarlo.

Tucker siguió la orden de Sam. Confiado al ver que no había trampa alguna en el lugar avanzo de regreso a donde estaban las féminas, por desgracia piso una vara en piso y este activo una red que lo capturó.

AUXILIO! Gritaba el moreno colgando desde 4 metros sobre el suelo.

Sabía que era una trampa. Decía Sam.

De repente, Maddie exaló un poco de aliento frío, señal que un fantasma estaba cerca.

Rápido, sam, ve y ayuda a Tucker. Le dijo a la gotica.

Maddie buscaba con la mirada a ver por donde podía atacarle, mientras que Sam trataba de bajar a Tucker de la red. Fue allí cuando ella se fijó en la mirada que el geek le dirigía a la fantasma.

Por favor, Tucker, sacarte de ahí sería más fácil si me ayudaras y dejaras de ver los pechos de esa mujer. Le dijo con rabia.

Que? Que? Decía el moreno saliendo de su trance. No, no le estaba viendo los pechos, sólo ese puntito de luz que se mueve entre ellos.

"Cuál puntito de luz?" pensó Sam y fijó su vista a la mujer. Efectivamente había un punto de luz moviéndose por los pechos de ella.

CUIDADO! Le gritó a la fantasma.

Maddie reaccionó a tiempo girándose y esquivando el disparo de plasma que hace un momento iba contra su tórax y que ahora impactaba contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

Maddie se puso en guardia esperando todo lo que ocurriera. De pronto una figura aterrizaba justo sobre el lugar del disparo y cuando el polvo se disipo pudo ver a su atacante.

Qué rápida reacción. Exclamó Skulker a manera de felicitación.

Quién eres tú?

Perdón, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Skulker.

Sí, es el secuestrador de Danny.

Felicidades muchachos, gracias por traerme a mi presa.

Sí, sí claro no hay de que. Decía Sam con su típico sarcasmo. Ahora devuélvenos a Danny.

Skulker la miró atentamente y luego soltó una carcajada: JAJAJAJA Por qué tan rápido? Antes quiero pasar un rato a solas con esta preciosura.

Maddie no soportó esa 'invitación', así que se abalanzó contra el cazador en un ataque directo con una patada. Pero Skulker la detuvo agarrando su tobillo justo cuando el tacón puntiagudo estaba sólo 4 centímetros de su rostro.

Luego la lanzó hacia un costado, pero maddie reaccionó a tiempo y apoyó las manos en el suelo y con unas piruetas se volvió a poner de pie.

Muy buenos movimientos. Le felicito el cazador con una sonrisa maligna.

Gracias. Dijo MAddie con una sonrisa desafiante y poniéndose de vuelta en una pose de pelea. Ahora dime por qué secuestraste a ese muchacho y dónde lo tienes?

Todo es parte de un plan maestro que te involucra a ti.

A mí? Qué rayos quieres de mÍ?

Tu cuerpo. Respondió Skulker que luego recibió piedrazo en la cara lanzado por Maddie que lo veía con cara de rabia y sonrojada. Oiga! No es lo que piensa. Sólo deseo poseerte para mí. Y recibió otro piedrazo más.

Degenerado!

Calmate, no me malinterpretes. Le dijo. Soy un cazador y disfruto cazando a mis presas y he visto lo que haces y ahora quiero que seas parte de mi colección de especímenes. Le explicó con más detalle esta vez.

Oh bueno, eso lo explica todo. Dijo Maddie más calmada. Pero aun no explica que hayas secuestrado a un chico lindo por cazarme. Le dijo con furia.

Es un sacrificio necesario si quiero tener mi recompensa. Dijo con sobervia mientras hacía que su brazo derecho sacara un cañón. O sea tú.

Y luego de decir eso, comenzó a disparar contra Maddie, que lograba esquivarlo.

Oye! La cacería de animales es cruel. Le decía Sam.

HEY! Gritaba Maddie sintiéndose ofendida.

Perdón.

"Maldición! No se vale, el puede disparar y yo no" pensaba Maddie. Maldiciendo su desventaja frente a su atacante.

Como no podía recurrir a ataques a distancia, sólo le quedaban los ataques físicos. Esquivando trató de llevar a Skulker hacia un lugar cerrado, un pasaje angosto del zoológico. Skulker efectivamente la siguió hasta que la perdió de vista.

Dónde estas?

De pronto Maddie atacó por detrás tratando de darle un certero golpe en la cabeza, pero Skulker fue más astuto y giró hacia ella y detuvo su golpe con una mano.

Que tonta! Intentas emboscarme a mí, el mejor cazador experto en emboscadas.

Ella se dio cuenta que eso no serviría, así que no le quedó otra opción que volar y salir huyendo de él.

Si, huye. Me excito más cuando persigo a mi presa. Dijo Skulker haciendo que sus cohetes salieran de su espalda e iniciando la persecución.

La mujer fantasma volaba lejos de Skulker esquivando los disparos, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, fijó su vista en la torre de observación pensó en tenderle un contraataque, otra emboscada, si se ubicaba detrás de esta torre. De pronto, sin proponérselo alcanzó a distinguir una figura que se movía por la ventana de esta torre.

Danny? Exclamó creyendo haberlo encontrado, pero esto la distrajo de evitar esquivar un disparo de Skulker.

Maddie cayó en el estanque de cocodrilos debido al ataque y luego de algunos minutos volvió a salir a la superficie escupiendo algo de agua.

Que asqueroso. Exclamó con visible cara de asco.

Miró a todos lados esperando cualquier ataque que pudiera provenir de Skulker, pero no ocurría nada.

"Al menos ya sé donde está Danny" pensaba.

Entonces sin previo aviso quedó rodeada por los cocodrilos.

Oh maldición! Exclamó muy enojada. Saben, no tengo tiempo para esto tengo una persona que salvar. Les dijo a los cocodrilos que se iban acercando a ella.

Trató de alejarlos, pero viendo que no desistían, ella se decidió darles pelea.

Afortunadamente cuando uno de ellos estaba por atacar su pierna derecha, Skulker la 'salvó' disparando un rayo láser hacia el estanque mandando a volar a los animales.

No, no, no, lagartijas. Les dijo a los reptiles. Esas piernas tienen mi nombre escrito en ellas.

De pronto un cocodrilo fue volando directo hacia la cabeza de Skulker y lo atrapó entre sus fauces, dejándolo temporalmente ciego y haciéndolo perder el control y estrellarse contra una pared, obviamente sus comentarios volvían a ser malinterpretados por la mujer.

Una vez que Skulker fue derribado, maddie se dirigió a la torre, a la habitación donde creyó que estaba Danny atrapado.

DANNY! Danny? Buscaba con la mirada donde estuviera él.

Escuchó el timbre de un celular en un armario y fue a abrir pero no había nadie.

Pero entonces se giró y lo que vio la asusto: Danny estaba ahí apuntándole con el termo fenton.

Te tengo!

Luego, ella fue absorbida por el termo sin poder resistirse y quedó atrapada.

Sí.

Mientras Danny exclamaba alegría, Tucker y Sam llegaban donde estaba el, había visto a la mujer fantasma entrar en la torre de observación.

Danny, que bueno que estas bien! Exclamaba Sam lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo.

Viejo, que alegría verte! Le dijo Tucker.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho pues Skulker apareció en el lugar rompiendo una de las ventanas.

ES ÉL! Gritó Sam. Chicos, debemos correr ahora.

Tucker obedeció lo que Sam sugería, pero Danny permaneció en su lugar.

Danny, qué haces? Corre! Le pidió Tucker.

Pero para su sorpresa y temor Danny en lugar de huir del cazador se acercó a él tranquilamente.

Gracias Skulker, nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección.

Su dos amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo.

Nuestro plan?

Danny acaso ya conocías a este sujeto? Pregunto Sam.

Sí, desde hace dos noches cuando perseguía al fantasma de las cajas, él me ayudo a capturarlo y luego me prometió que me ayudaría a atrapar a la mujer fantasma. Fingimos un secuestro y confiaba en que ustedes podrían atraerla a la trampa. Fue genial no?

Tucker y Sam quedaron en shock con lo que dijo.

Son aliados? Pregunto Tucker.

De hecho, somos maestro y pupilo. Dijo Skulker.

Ahora que ya tengo a la fantasma es hora de irnos.

Los tres chicos se disponían a irse cuando skulker los detuvo.

A donde crees que vas?

Adonde? A mi casa y gracias por la ayuda. Dijo Danny.

Aun debes pagarme por mi ayuda y mis enseñanzas.

Claro, ya te lo dije: puedes unirte a nosotros y trabajar para mis padres.

Me temo que ese trato tendrá que cambiar, ahora que sé que tus padres estudian fantasmas no me gustaría ni acercarme a ellos y además ya desde hace tiempo iba a atrapar a esa fantasma, incluso sin ti. Le dijo. Ahora sólo me estorbas en mis propósitos.

Danny vio que el cazador levantaba el brazo arma para apuntarle.

Sam, creo que es hora de hacer lo que dices.

Luego, los tres amigos salieron corriendo de la habitación y bajaron por la escalera, llegaron hasta el pasillo que daba hasta la salida. Iban a escapar pero de repente Skulker apareció atravesando el techo con intagibilidad y cerrándoles el paso.

Un momento! Como puedes atravesar objetos solidos? Pregunto Danny. A menos que tú también seas un fantasma.

oh como lo notaste genio? Dijo sam con sarcasmo. Será por su habilidad para levitar, el aire frío que despide, la mirada fantasmal…

o por la camioneta que dice "soy el mejor fantasma cazador de la zona fantasma" que vimos en el estacionamiento. Completo Tucker.

(poner imagen de una camioneta que dice "soy el mejor fantasma cazador de la zona fantasma" en el estacionamiento del zoológico)

Felicidades por tus dotes deductivas muchacho. Le dijo el fantasma cazador con una sonrisa malévola. Ahora dame ese termo ahora para irme de una vez, los del estacionamiento cobran muy caro.

En serio disculpen la demora, pero resulta que fui elegido miembro de mesa y tuve que asistir a una capacitación, en mi país están en elecciones.

Lean y comenten.


	8. Unica en su especie pt4

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, disfrutenlo.

Maddie lentamente recuperaba la conciencia.

Ay mi cabeza. Dijo tratando de aliviar el mareo que provocaba que su cabeza le diera vueltas como si hubiese estado atrapada en un remolino. Pero entonces descubrió que no podía controlar su mano, ni siquiera sentirla y ni siquiera sentía el cuerpo.

Pero qué me pasó? Y en donde estoy? Se preguntoal ver que no había mas que oscuridad a su alrededor.

Luego trató de recordar lo que había pasado, había ido a rescatar a su pequeño hijo Danny, el niño de sus ojos, había peleado contra Skulker, y estaba a punto de liberar a Danny, pero luego el lo capturo.

Eso es! Se dijo al darse cuenta que el lugar en que estaba era el interior del termo Fenton. Danny capturó un fantasma! Se dijo feliz y orgullosa al ver el logro de su hijo pero luego su semblante cambió a uno de incredulidad. Esperen, yo soy esa fantasma que capturó. Y luego se puso enojada. Danny me capturo a mí. No puedo creer. Se decía furiosa. Danny me capturo a mí, su madre, la que lo trajo al mundo, la que le cambiaba los pañales, la que le dio de lactar. voy a tener que hablar con él y enseñarle que no debe capturar a su madre en un termo.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a hablar con ella misma. Afuera del termo las cosas no iban del todo bien para Danny y sus amigos.

Ya me cansé de esperar a que te decidas muchacho. Le dijo Skulker a Danny. Entregame es termo y prometo que los dejare morir.

No debería ser "los dejaré vivir"? pregunto inocentemente Tucker.

Por qué no mejor te callas? Le gritó Sam.

Danny tenía que pensar rápido así que se le ocurrió la mejor forma de escapar de este predicamento.

MIRA! Apunto a un lado. Una rebaja de armas.

Skulker giro la cabeza a donde señalaba, cosa que los chicos aprovecharon para pasar por su lado y salir corriendo.

No puedo creer que cay con ese truco tan viejo y estúpido. Se dijo el cazador.

Mientras con los chicos que huian.

No puedo creer que cayera en un truco tan viejo y estúpido.

No te alegres Tucker, aun nos falta salir de este lugar. Le dijo Sam al moreno.

Los tres corrieron a toda prisa entre las jaulas de los animales.

Pensaban que había perdido la vista de Skulker, pero un disparo que paso por arriba de sus cabezas y chocó contra una pared les dejo claro que el los seguía de cerca.

Danny, mejor separémonos. Le sugirió Sam.

Danny movio la cabeza afirmativamente para apoyar la idea de su amiga gotica, llegaron a una parte donde el camino se dividia y se separaron, Tucker y sam por la derecha y Danny por la izquierda.

Skulker no vio cuando se separaron. Así que se decidió seguir el camino de la derecha.

Danny se detuvo cansado de correr detrás de unos arbustos.

Maldita sea mi suerte. Se lamentaba. Como me pude dejar engañas por ese fantasma? Tonto, tonto tonto. Se decía casi llorando de rabia por su error.

Mientras tanto, dentro del termo fenton.

Que es eso? Se preguntaba MAddie. Esa es la voz de Danny.

Al escucharlo lamentarse MAddie no soportó más y trato de comunicarse con el.

Oye!

Eh… Danny se sorprendió de escuchar una voz.

Temiendo que fuese Skulker se preparó para defenderse.

Oye, niño!

Pero luego empezó a dudar que fuera el pues esta voz era más femenina y realmente baja. Entonces se fijo en el termo y pego su oreja a el.

Hola, estás ahí?

Wow! Se sorprendió Danny al escuchar la voz de la mujer fantasma aunque débil pero se dejaba oir.

Hola, niño, me escuchas?

Eh… si. Respondió dudoso el chico de cabello negro.

Ah que bien! Porque quería preguntarte… decía calmadamente para después gritar furiosa. Por qué me atrapaste? En qué estabas pensando?

Oye!

Cómo pudiste hacerme esto después que vine a ayudarte? Qué clase de idiotas te dan esa idea tan estúpida?

Oye esos estúpidos de los que hablas son mis padres. Se defendió Danny agitando el termo cuando ella insultó a sus padres

Eh?

Maddie se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Bueno, tal vez mi papá sea un tonto, despistado y poco cuidadoso, pero mi mamá no, ella es la persona más inteligente y linda que he conozco.

La mujer dentro del termo quedó callada y pensando: "Danny me considera linda, oh que tierno".

Oye! Oye, que te sucede? Oye! Será que agité demasiado el termo? Preguntaba Danny al notar que la voz del termo se quedaba callada.

Oh, disculpa. Le dijo Maddie reaccionando. Estaba pensando en alguien muy especial para mí.

Fue cuando Danny tras escuchar eso le entró algo de curiosidad, no sabía si debía preguntarle algo personal a ella porque temía que se pusiera de mal humor otra vez. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle, un grito lo alertó.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Sam! Se sobresaltó.

Oye! Qué sucede niño? Le preguntaba Maddie.

Mis amigos están en problemas, debo ir por ellos.

Danny agarra fuertemente el termo y empieza a correr rumbo en la dirección de los gritos.

Espera, espera. Le decía Maddie. Que ellos no estaban contigo? Que les paso?

Nos separamos para escapar de Skulker. Decía Danny mientras corria. Resulta que el era un fantasma y nos traicionó ahora ellos están en peligro por mi culpa. Qué tonto fui!

Maddie como madre que era, le dio pena escuchar como la voz de Danny se volvia de lastima.

Es noble admitir tu error y tratar de corregirlo. Pero dime: si vas alla, sabrás cómo derrotarlo?

Danny disminuyo su carrera para pensarlo.

La verdad no sé. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo en el momento justo. Volvió a seguir su camino.

"Piensa igual que su padre" Pensaba Maddie con tono alegre aunque eso también le provocaba preocupación, sabiendo como era Jack al momento de idear planes a último momento. Pero podrías estar en peligro tú también.

No me importa.

No digas eso. Le dijo enérgicamente la mujer. Escucha, te propongo algo.

Danny volvió a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos para escucharla atentamente.

Sólo liberame de aquí y yo derrotare a ese fantasma por ti.

Danny se detuvo completamente esta vez y sostuvo el termo con fuerza.

Lo harás? Pero, cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Y por qué no? Yo ya pelee contra él y estuve bien a su nivel.

Ya confie en un fantasma una vez y ese fantasma era Skulker y lo demás que paso ya lo sabes. Que tal si escapas y me dejas a mi solo con el?

Debes confiar en mi. Le gritaba desesperadamente Maddie y le dijo con mas calma esta vez. Sacame de aquí y derrotaré a ese fantasma… y además te diré un secreto acerca de mi.

Danny pensó: "Un secreto?" miro el termo y se puso a pensar.

Mientras eso sucedía con Danny, sus dos amigos las pasaban mal. Ellos habían sido alcanzados por Skulker, quien los acorraló en un callejón sin salida.

Dónde está su amigo?

No lo sabemos. Le contestó Sam.

No lo quieren decir o de verdad no lo saben? Acaso el muy cobarde los abandonó para tomar a esa mujer como suya?

Oye! Le gritaron los dos chicos por el comentario que dijo.

Danny no nos abandonaría. Le dijo Sam.

Y además el no tomaría a la mujer fantasma como su juguete sexual. Le dijo Tucker, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Sam. Qué? Eso es lo que Skulker dijo.

No es cierto. Yo me refería a que él la tomaría como su espécimen de laboratorio. Explicó el cazador.

Ah ya! Exclamaron los dos.

Pero ya basta, los liquidaré aquí mismo para que dejen de malinterpretarme.

Entonces les apuntó con su brazo pistola. Tucker y Sam veían su final muy cerca.

Maldición, ni siquiera pude besar a una chica. Decía tristemente el moreno hasta que vio a Sam. Oye, Sam como último deseo me podrías hacer el favor de…

Ni hablar. Le contestó sabiendo lo que pensaba pedirle.

Bueno, lo intenté, mis labios tendrán que morir vírgenes.

ALTO AHÍ! Se escuchó un grito a último momento.

DANNY! Exclamaron sus amigos felices de ver al chico.

Vaya, vaya, parece que el novato cazafantasmas tuvo las suficientes pelotas para venir aquí. Dijo Skulker con burla.

Sí, sí lo que tu digas. Le contestó decididamente el chico fenton. Mira, traigo el termo, te lo daré si me dejas ir a mí y a mis amigos.

De acuerdo. Acepto Skulker.

Ambos avanzaron hasta estar cerca uno de otro.

No lo hagas Danny. Le dijo Sam. Recuerda que ella luchó por ti para salvarte.

Pero Danny entonces le dio el termo ante la vista pesimista de sus compañeros.

Bien pensado muchacho. Sacrificar lo que más deseaste para salvar la vida de tus amigos. Ojalá hubiera más gente noble como tu.

Gracias.

Así sería más fácil de aprovecharse.

Diciendo esto le dio un manotazo al chico de pelo negro y apunto el arma hacia sus amigos y disparo.

El disparo de plasma iba llegando donde estaban los dos, pero inesperadamente unas manos salieron del suelo y agarraron a los dos de los pies, ellos se volvieron intangibles y desaparecieron y el disparo paso de largo.

Que? Exclamo Skulker al ver que su disparo había fallado.

Luego de eso los dos amigos de Danny volvieron a aparecer, esta vez acompañados de Maddie.

Sorpresa. Dijo burlonamente la fantasma.

Pero cómo? Skulker miró el termo y notó que en la pantalla decía vacío. Maldito mocoso! Me engañaste.

Apunto entonces hacía Danny pero Maddie fue más rápida y se abalanzó volando hacía el con los puños hacia adelante y se lo llevó volando, pero no contó con que Skulker sacaría un lazo de acero de su otro brazo y engancharía a Danny llevándoselo de encuentro con ellos dos.

Maddie voló llevándose a Skulker a mucha altura, pero luego Skulker activó sus cohetes haciendo que ambos volaran sin control en espirales. Ambos se daban golpes sin saber por donde iban.

Entonces Skulker aprovechó el momento para usar su brazo arma y disparar a MAddie justo en la cara, pero ella fue más rápida y esquivo el disparo que apenas le dio en los cabellos, luego de una patada destrozó el arma.

Entonces a Skulker se le ocurrió usar el propio termo fenton para atraparla, pero Maddie igual reaccionó a tiempo y de un solo manotazo hizo que su agresor soltara el aparato el cual cayó pero fue atrapado por Danny, ahí recién Maddie se dio cuenta que habían arrastrado al muchacho con ellos.

DANNY!

Veo que te preocupas mucho por el, no es así? Dijo su agresor. Pues verlo como una mancha en el suelo será lo último que verás de el.

Dicho esto cortó el cable que lo sujetaba y Danny caía.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… gritó Maddie al verlo caer. Rapidamente voló hacia el pero Skulker la detuvo abrazandola de la cintura por detrás con sus brazos. Suéltame. Le ordenó al cazador.

Eso nunca, mujer. Mejor observa bien como se muere el muchacho y luego de eso te podré llevar a mi guarida y quitarte esa ropa tuya y ver tu piel.

Maddie se quedó en silencio al escucharlo y luego Skulker apenado agregó: Espera, eso se oyó mal, lo que quería decir es…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar, pues Maddie le dio un golpe de tacón en su entrepierna.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH… Grito el fantasma llevando sus manos a sus partes atacadas. Maldición! No debí dejar activada la sensibilidad en esa parte de mi armadura.

A pesar de haber dañado 'seriamente' al fantasma, Maddie todavía estaba más furiosa con él. Así que le dio una patada giratoria contra su rostro, esto hizo que su cabeza se desprenda y fuera a parar a las manos de la mujer.

Vaya, qué ridículo! Dijo la mujer cuando vio que el gran cazador sólo era un pequeño fantasma que parecía más un rana. Oh no Danny! Recordó ella dejando caer la cabeza mecánica y yendo a salvar al muchacho.

Danny iba cayendo a mucha velocidad.

"Okay, adiós mundo cruel" pensaba el chico para luego cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo.

Pero no ocurrió tal cosa pues a unos cuantos metros fue atrapado por Maddie. Lamentablemente ella iba a mucha velocidad y para evitar estrellarse más fuerte contra el suelo, ella tuvo que elevarse pero perdió el control y fueron los dos juntos a estrellarse contra la torre de observación en la que estaba atrapado Danny anteriormente, rompiendo la ventana de vidrio.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos quedó mal herido, pues ambos cayeron sobre una cama que perteneció a los guardianes del zoológico (destrozándola por el impacto lógicamente), pero Danny fue el que más suavemente se estrelló pues Maddie giró y puso su cuerpo delante de él, quedando el muchacho con la cara entre los pechos de la mujer.

Danny se dio cuenta de esto y se levanto del suelo con la cara colorada por la vergüenza. Oh perdón.

No, no hay problema. Dijo Maddie algo apenada también, pero también soltando una risita.

Eh? Que te parece tan gracioso? Pregunto Danny un poco ofendido.

No, no te enojes, no me burlaba de ti, sólo es que me recordaste a alguien con esa carita colorada.

Danny aun se sentía ofendido, pero luego calmadamente dijo: Bueno, ya gracias por salvarme dos veces. Arriesgaste tu libertad por rescatarme y me salvaste de ser tortilla de humano.

Ahora yo soy la que me estoy avergonzando. Dijo ella.

No, en serio gracias. No sé cómo podría agradecértelo.

No tienes porque hacerlo, es lo que toda madre haría por su hijo.

Entonces algo en la cabeza de Danny se iluminó. "Lo que una madre haría por su hijo? Qué quiso decir? Acaso ella es?" pensó.

Maddie también se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, así que se levantó y caminó hacia Danny.

Danny.

El chico reaccionó al escucharle decir su nombre. "Sólo puede ser una cosa" pensaba.

Danny, yo… Comenzó Maddie con una mirada maternal que Danny comprendía.

No hace falta que digas más, creo entenderlo.

Maddie se sorprendió al escucharle.

Sabes muchas cosas de mí hasta mi nombre y me tratas como si fueras de mi familia.

Maddie comenzó a sonreír. ¿acaso Danny ya estaba por descubrir su secreto por cuenta propia?

Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

Ahora sí Maddie ya estaba bien sonriente y con los ojos iluminados por la alegría.

"Lo sabe, lo sabe" pensaba.

Entonces tú debes ser…

Sí Danny yo soy tu…

Una mamá fantasma.

Eh?

Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba que los fantasmas pudieran tener hijos. Eso explicaría ese instinto maternal que tienes.

La mujer halfa estaba con muchas emociones, estaba orgullosa por el alago de maternal, y decepcionada un poco por ver que Danny era tan despistado como su padre, pensó: "tenía que ser hijo de jack fenton".

Sí, sí soy madre, lo descubriste. Le dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que Danny había visto de ella en el callejón.

Wow! Eso es una gran descubrimiento, mis padres se alegraran cuando se los diga.

Pero recordó algo, tenía el termo fenton en la mano y todavía podía usarlo para capturar un fantasma. Pero en vez de eso desistió.

Espera. Me dejaras ir?

Sí

Aun cuando te empeñabas en capturarme?

Sí, pero ahora ya no quiero

Por qué ya no?

Danny la miró sin proponérselo con una mirada caballerosa.

No quiero separar a una madre de sus hijos eso sería muy cruel.

Las palabras de su hijo le resultaron tan nobles y tiernas que ella no aguantó las ganas de lanzarse a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Danny quedó aprisionado entre los pechos de la mujer moviendo los brazos y diciendo "no me dejas respirar, no me dejas respirar".

Maddie se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y le dejó libre.

Oh perdona me emocioné.

No no hay problema. Dijo Danny recuperándose de la casi asfixia. Con esos abrazos ya me imagino lo feliz que deben estar tus hijos ("y su esposo también") esto último no lo dijo lo pensó.

Oh gracias.

DANNY DANNY

Escuchó la voz de sam que lo llamaba.

Es mejor que nos vayamos cada quien por nuestro lado.

Tiennes razón. Maddie comenzó a levitar y salía por la ventana pero fue detenida por Danny.

Espera, aun no sé tu nombre.

Ahí la señora fenton trato de pensar en un buen nombre, ya comprendió que si revelaba su verdadera identidad aunque sea a su propio hijo, los fantasmas como el Skulker tomarían venganza con su hijo.

Me llamo Maddie Phantom.

Por desgracia no era muy buena inventándose nombres, pensó: "Rayos"

Maddie?

Maddie por Madison. Se corrigió antes que Danny empezara deducir mas cosas.

Ah ya! Bonito nombre.

Gracias.

Se fue alejando por la ventana, pero rápidamente regreso para estamparle un besito corto en la mejilla del chico de ojos azules.

Perdón, no me pude resistir te veias tan lindo cuando hablaste de no separarme de mis niños.

Ahora si salió volando por la ventana.

Sam mira es ella.

Tucker y sam la pudieron ver salir de la ventana de la torre de vigilancia.

Los dos entraron y subieron al piso de donde salió y se encontraron con Danny. El todavía estaba en el mismo lugar donde maddie lo dejo como atontado.

Dannny… Danny estas bien?

La voz de sam cerca de su oído lo hizo reaccionar.

Sam Tucker que bueno verlos, dijo sonriente.

¿Qué estuvieron haciendo aquí? Pregunto muy curiosa la chica.

Nada, sólo charlamos. Le expliqué y acorde que ya no la atraparía.

Y eso por qué? Pregunto insistente la gotica.

No se los dire ahora, déjenme pensarlo.

Sam entonces vio a su alrededor y miro la cama destrozada y que tenia las sabanas desordenadas. En serio sólo estuvieron hablando? Pregunto sam con los brazos cruzados y con muchos pensamientos obsenos pasando por su cabeza.

Sí, solo hablamos. Le desafio Danny.

Pues yo diría que pasó algo más. La chica señalando la mejilla de Danny él aun tenia lápiz labial después del beso.

DIOS MIO ELLA TE BESO. Intervino el geek Tucker muy impresionado.

Qué? Esto sólo fue un beso de despedida. Explico el ojos azules al ver la cara de enojo de sam.

Ven a mí, amigo. Tucker intento pegar sus labios a Danny con desesperación.

Ey suave, qué intentas? Reacciono Danny al acoso.

El labial debe estar fresco aun, quiero probar a que sabe. Y estiro su boca como una trompa a dany.

No, suéltame.

Anda sólo un besito.

Que no.

Esto será bueno. Dijo Sam sacando una cámara y tomando una foto en el instante en que Tucker besó a Danny en la mejilla.

Fin del capítulo 8

Debo admitir que me demoré en subir, pero me di una escapadita de mis labores para subir este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no les haya enojado los cambios que hice al capítulo original.

Read & review

Jaja que chistoso lo escribí en inglés.


End file.
